The Story Of You And Me
by PopcornLove713
Summary: When Annabeth bumps into a handsome guy, is it a coincidence, or a start for something new? Percabeth. AU, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, guys. Hello everybody! So this is my very first fan fiction, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome, but no flames please, be a gentle person to a innocent little small girl! ;) BTW, some ideas of this fan fiction are very loosely based on the Bollywood Movie, Teri Meri Kahani (Story of you and me). Also, I use a lot of abbreviations, but they will probably be mentioned in the paragraph that you're reading._

 _Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson And The Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I also do not own Teri Meri Kahani._

 **The Story Of You And Me**

 _Chapter 1_ _: When We Met_

 **Annabeth was bored out of her mind. She was working on a Saturday!** Yes, the work piles were gradually becoming less, but they were decreasing much more slowly then she expected. She was used to heavy work load, but this was a little too much. Not that she could complain to anybody in her office. Being the daughter of the brilliant CEO and founder of Owl Designs and Architecture (ODA) - located in Manhattan- Athena Minerva Chase, she was expected to fulfil the high expectations.

ODA was a part of the Olympian Alliance, a group of the thirteen most important companies of the major fields of business. This consisted of, Athena Minerva owl, Hephaestus Vulcan fire and Dionysus Bacchus goblet.

The Olympian Alliance had thirteen partakers. Bolt Airlines, which basically owned the sky. The CEO was Zeus Jupiter. Sceptre Marriage Counselling, which was a world-spread chain of marriage counsellor offices. SMC was founded by Hera Juno, who was married to Zeus (who, by the way, wasn't really committed to the marriage. He had cheated many times). The Trident Sea Corporation, founded by Poseidon Neptune. TSC specialised in many fields, ranging from world-class liners, to conserving the wildlife of the ocean. It had many aquariums throughout the country. Poseidon was married to Amphitrite and had a son, Triton, who was next in line. Lyre Hospitals, founded by Apollo Phoebus, had centres all over the country. The Hunters' Association, founded by Artemis Diana was a feminist association which strived for the upliftment of women and loathed men. Cornucopia Super Mart was basically the king of the (healthy) food industry. It had Demeter Ceres as the CEO. Spear Industries, founded by Ares Mars, was the biggest company of explosives and arms. Aphrodite Venus was the CEO of Dove Company, for beauty products. She also had an extremely successful online dating site, Dove Love. Hermes Mercury Castellan owned the Caduceus Shipping Company and Resorts, which, as the name suggests, was a shipping company and a chain of luxurious hotels. The Hearth Hope Centres were a chain of psychiatric centres all over the country, owned by Hestia Vesta. The Fire Inventory was owned by Hephaestus Vulcan and was the go-to place for robots and/or tools. The Goblet Clubs was a chain of clubs owned by Dionysus Bacchus. And last but definitely not the least, Owl Designs And Architecture was the ultimate place for architecture, owned by Athena Minerva Chase. The CEOs of the companies bound by the OA had changed their names to resemble the Greek Olympian Gods, and no one knew what their real names were.

Annabeth finally decided to take a walk, and called her best friends AKA Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Katie Stoll and Silena Beauregard.

Thalia Grace was a 24 year old Hunter, who swore against men. She had midnight-black hair, with startling blue streaks in them, and stark blue eyes. She had a brother, Jason Grace, who was dating Piper (and was going to propose shortly). Piper Mclean was a 23 year old woman with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, which changed colour. Hazel Levesque was a 22 year old with brown hair and had golden eyes. Katie was also 22 years old. She had brown hair and eyes, while Silena had blonde hair and green eyes, and was 24 years old. Annabeth Chase, herself, had honey blonde hair with grey eyes and was 23 years old. The girls knew each other since college, with the exception of Annabeth and Thalia, who were best friends since high-school , had kept in touch and remained best friends ever since.

Luckily, all of them were free to meet up at Central Park and have a day off with their gal-pals.

~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

"Hey, girls! How've you all been? We're meeting after such a long time!" Said Annabeth.

"Oh, shut up Beth. We met up last week." Snapped Piper.

"Yeah, that's long enough for me!"

All of them erupted into laughter.

"I have taught you well, my dear Annie. You are free to go into the world!" Said a grinning Thalia.

"Yeah, Yeah. But seriously, how are you guys?" Said Annabeth.

"Well, I'm great. I bought a whole new load of soo pretty dresses; I'm going to have a heart attack with that much excitement." Said Silena.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine too." Said Hazel.

"Well. I found a guy." Katie whispered nervously.

"WHAT? WHO?" Screeched Silena, ever the love-expert.

"Calm down, Sil. You're scaring her." Said Piper. Silena and Piper were half-sisters, from their mother, Aphrodite.

"Uh, Travis Stoll?"

"Katie, you sure? You don't sound like you're sure." Said Hazel.

Katie glared at Hazel. "Yes! I'm sure."

Thalia piped up, "So, you guys are going-out now? If yes, how long?"

"Kinda today. When Beth called, I was with him in the cafe."

"Well, I want to see him. He gotta have the best-friend seal of approval." Added Annabeth.

A chorus of "Yes" was heard.

"I guess I could ask him."

"Yes, you will." Said Silena.

"Now. Where are we to go, O my fair maidens?"Said Piper.

"To the mall, perhaps? Whaddya say?" said Hazel.

And so was decided, to go to the mall, to start their gal-pals day.

~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

Annabeth was lagging behind all of the girls, since she decided to send Luke Castellan-son of Hermes Mercury Castellan- her boyfriend a text, saying that she will be late, and he need not wait for her. Luke had beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair, just like Annabeth herself. She was putting the phone in her bag, when suddenly, she heard Thalia yell, "Annie! Look out!"

And then she fell face-first on the street. It did not hurt much as she expected. After blinking a couple of times to bring the world back into focus, she saw a handsome face with chiselled cheekbones and the most beautiful shade of sea-green eyes she had ever seen.

"Uh, I'm so sorry! I did not see you." Said the man.

"It's totally fine. It was my fault too." Said Annabeth, surprisingly without stuttering under the gaze of him.

"Um, could you get up please?" he said.

"Sh*t. Sorry!"

Annabeth hurriedly got up, and offered a hand to the man. He gladly accepted, and got up too.

Her bag had fallen, and all the things were lying on the street. She started picking them up, and he helped.

"There. That's it. Thank you!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"You're welcome."

As soon as he was gone, the girls all hurried to get to Annabeth. Silena started fretting. Annabeth was checking her bag, and "hey! I can't find my phone!"

"Check once again, Beth." Replied Hazel.

"Yes, I'm sure, Hazel! I can't find it! Where did it go? The man... He could've taken it! Hey, you!"

Annabeth saw a cop, and told him, "That guy, Blue T-Shirt, has my phone! He bumped into me, and stole my phone!"

"That guy? Hey, you, did you bump into this lady?"

The man turned around, "Yes, Officer is there a problem?"

"Can you show me your phone, Mr?"

"Uh, okay?"

The man took out his phone, and there it was! Annabeth's phone!

"Okay, that's not my phone. Maybe, when we bumped the phones may have been exchanged! Tell her to check her bag, Officer!"

"You have to come to the station with me, Mr."

He scuffled a bit, but finally went.

The girls continued their journey to the mall, and then a phone started ringing. It went on for quite a while, and Annabeth got irritated.

"Guys, answer that stupid phone!"

"Uh, Beth, That's not our ringtone." Said Katie.

"What?"

"It's coming from your bag, Annie." Replied Thalia.

Annabeth brought her bag up to her ear, and sure enough, it WAS coming from her bag. She put her hand in, and there was a phone. She answered it, and brought it up to her ear.

"Hey, Perce! Happy Birthday! Where are you, man?"

She quickly hung up, and faced her friends.

"I messed up, girls. Big time."

~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

Percy hated this day. It was his Birthday! Here he was, in the police station, and he had just broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Calypso Atlas. How the phone had come to him, he had no FREAKING idea. Then, the officer opened the door. He saw the girl he bumped into, thumping her feet nervously. God was she gorgeous! Honey blonde curly hair with the most unique eyes he had ever seen, grey ones. She had on a grey t-shirt which brought out her eyes, and dark jeans, with ankle-high boots. But, seriously, he was not appreciating her right now.

"I'm really so sorry. Uh, here's your phone?"

"Oh, no worries, I get thrown into prison every day!" he said, sarcasm dripping through his voice.

The girl winced. "Um, Happy Birthday?"

"Oh, yeah, Best Birthday Ever!"

"I told you I'm sorry! Okay, come on; let me get you a drink. Where do you want to go?"

"The cafe, down the street."

A/N _: The nicknames for the characters appeared in this chapter which will be used in the later chapters:_

 _Annabeth- Annie, Beth_

 _Piper: Pipes_

 _Hazel: Haze_

 _Katie: Kat_

 _Silena: Sil_

 _Thalia: Thals, Pinecone Face_

 _That's it for this chapter! Let me know your views in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Time Together

_Hi! Okay, so guys, I know I haven't updated, but that's because I got 0 reviews. Please, guys review! Anyway, I was watching Good Mythical Morning yesterday, and they had a question:_

' _What if a Zombie bit a Vampire?'_

 _Give me your thoughts in the reviews. Please, people, review! And this question is, like, a major thing for me. Really, what_ _ **would**_ _happen?_

 _So, for the next Chapter of The Story Of You And Me:_

 **The Story Of You And Me**

 _Chapter 2: Our Night Together_

 **Annabeth's POV**

As they both were to the cafe, Annabeth cursed. She had forgotten to tell Thalia she won't be coming for their gal-pal day. She quickly texted Thalia about her problem. The man nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey. We're here."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go inside. What do you want?"

"Caramel hot chocolate." _(A/N Hmm, I'm not sure if there is a thing like that? I'm not American. Or British.)_

 _So two caramel hot chocolates. Hmm._ The drinks were soon ordered and were now in the process of being consumed, in silence. He was still looking angry. _Wait a minute! What's his name!_

"Um, I forgot to ask you, but what is your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy Jackson. What about you?" The man, or Percy, said.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Like the daughter of Athena Chase?"

"Yes, that's me."

Percy didn't seem particularly bothered by the fact that the successor of a world-famous company was sitting opposite him.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was rather intrigued by the girl, Annabeth. He suddenly had an urge to spend time with her, get to know her more. So he made a split-second decision.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Where do you wanna go? Okay, what about the park?"

"Uh, okay"

Percy suspected that the answer was due to guilt, not because of genuine interest. He also had forgiven her .

"It's okay if you don't want to, you must have some important things other than this."

"No, I'm free today. I particularly am out because I wanted to have a breather."

"Okay, let's go, then." _Here goes nothing..._

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

They were at an ice-cream parlour after visiting the park, which, honestly, was fun, with lots of bickering involved. Percy found that Annabeth was quite a funny person with a mighty pride, which she called her "fatal flaw". They quickly became acquainted with each other, so much so that they could call themselves friends. What could he say? It was a 3 hour long walk. But right now, Percy was hungry.

"Do you wanna share, Annabeth? Or will you have a separate one?" Percy asked.

"Is it big? What are we getting, anyway?" replied Annabeth.

"It's...big, yeah, you could call it big. By the way, we're getting my favourite."

"I'll share, if it's that big. I'm not even that much hungry." Annabeth answered.

"Alright then."

"Linda, could we get my regular? With two spoons please." Percy said to a waitress.

"Yes, Percy. In a minute." She said in a cheerful voice.

~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Percy? What is that?" Annabeth said, gesturing to the huge, according to her, blue sundae which was topped with all sorts of things... those little colourful balls, vanilla and chocolate chips, you name it, it was on the sundae.

"That, Annabeth, is my favourite blueberry flavoured sundae which I eat about, say, 5 times a week." said Percy, grinning.

Annabeth stared at her very childish friend, which was currently sitting in front of her, grinning like he just won a lottery. _5 times a week?! Hardly looks like it. I mean, he is certainly not out of shape. More than fit is more like it. Must be high metabolism or something._

"So dig in, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? Where did that come from?"

"See, you are quite smart, and also your mother's name is same as the Greek goddess of wisdom. So you're Wise Girl."

"Why, Thank You. I'm quite flattered." Replied Annabeth.

"Alright now, start eating. Tell me do you like it.' Percy said.

Annabeth tentatively took a small bite and was surprised at its taste. _Yum, delicious!_

"This is very tasty, Percy. I like it."

"See, told you so."

They were about halfway done , when Annabeth suddenly had a wild idea, and a naughty one at that. She took a small amount of the sticky stuff, and then pretended to eat it, and then flicked at Percy's forehead. It hit its target, right in the middle of his forehead.

"Wha?" Percy touched his forehead, and then fake-glared at Annabeth.

"You're going to pay for this, Annabeth." Saying this, he took a considerably big amount of ice cream and flung it at her. The ice cream smeared her t-shirt.

 _That's it Percy, you're gonna get it. You're gonna regret this!_ Annabeth smirked evilly. She took about half of the remaining dessert and shoved it at Percy. Percy gasped, the ice-cream really was cold and after a moment or two, held the sundae cup, and threw the whole remaining ice-cream at her. Annabeth puffed her cheeks and was about to yell about how cold she was and how he destroyed her t-shirt, but the parlor beat her to it.

"Oi! You two! Stop messing in my sweet parlor and get out of here!" She screeched then muttered "Stupid youngsters!" She grunted.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, broke into loud laughter, gathered their belongings, and then headed out, racing each other, with Percy yelling about how he will pay for the sundae the next time.

~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

"That was fun!" Percy panted.

"Yeah, but I should be heading to home, its getting late" said Annabeth.

"Well, do you wanna do this again?"

"Yes , let's."

"But how ? Do you have paper or something to write on?" asked Percy.

"What for?"

"For writing phone numbers, Wise Girl."

"Oh...No, I don't. Just give me your hand."

"What for?" Percy repeated.

" To cut it so that I can sacrifice it to the gods."

" Ha-Ha. Very funny, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smirked, and said "So that I can write my phone number on it, dummy."

"Oh.." Percy rubbed his hand on his neck, while smiling softly and then handing his hand to her. Annabeth had noticed that he did it a lot. _Must be a habit or something. Anyway, he looks cute like that. Wait! Where did that thought come from?_

" I got to go now. See you Percy! Text me so that I can save your number. Bye!" said Annabeth, after writing her number on his hand.

"Yeah, sure. Wait!" Percy called.

"Yeah, what?"

Percy beckoned her closer, and closer and CLOSER saying "I'm not going to bite, Annabeth. I have to tell you something. Come here." Percy spun her, and then was so close to her ear to the point that his breath tickled her neck and his lips almost touched her ear, whispered – "Thank you for the birthday, Annabeth. I really enjoyed it . One of my most fun birthdays. Thank you." When the last word was uttered, Percy's lips brushed by Annabeth's earlobe, and she shuddered, while blushing furiously, due to her current position, which was with Percy's chest to her back and his arms encasing her. Percy finally released her with, as Annabeth noticed, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome , Percy." Saying this, Annabeth walked away.

 **Percy's POV**

 _I don't know why I did that. Figures. BUT , this shirt is getting too sticky. I have to change._ With a big grin plastered on his face, he went back to his flat, where he lived his best friends, Nico, Grover and Jason.


End file.
